Scaffoldings of prefabricated structural components, which are to be fastened stationarily to the building, and, if necessary, can be converted into movable scaffoldings, have been known for a long time. However, an extensive use of these scaffoldings is hindered by the platforms not being able to be connected at variable heights to the scaffolding frames, and, in particular, also not being able to be installed and removed or elevationally shifted as desired and without a large effort for the complete assembly of the scaffolding. The locks usually used for connecting the remaining structural components to the posts are quite susceptible to wear, require considerable labor for installation and removal, and are also cumbersome during transport and stacking of the frame components. The connecting of the spars and reinforcements is fixed at certain heights by the stationary scaffolding and has little flexibility in order to be able to also be successfully used on a mobile scaffolding, on which these heights must be significantly more variable. The laterally defining scaffolding frames differ in addition from the others by having rigidly fastened ladder rungs for climbing so that a second type of frame components must be provided.
The basic purpose of the invention is therefore to provide a frame component of the type discussed in detail above in such a manner that the disadvantages of the conventional scaffolding frames are eliminated, and, in particular, that the platforms can be suspended, removed and changed as desired on a completely assembled scaffolding. The connection of all structural components on the posts is possible in a simple manner with similar connecting components and at relatively narrow-joints elevationally positioned on a grid. The frame components can be equipped also with crossbars serving as ladder rungs. The frame components must be easily stackable, and must be designed such that none of the side surfaces parallel to the building, on which work is to be done, is designed with a protrusion and that each of these side surfaces can be used as a work front.